


Last Night

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: By GemmaLegolas attempts to save Boromir from the ring.
Relationships: Boromir (Son of Denethor II)/Legolas Greenleaf
Kudos: 3
Collections: Least Expected





	Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own them. If I did, Legolas and Boromir would be frolicking naked at the end. Ho Hum.  
> Feedback: Pleeeeeaaassse.  
> Story Notes: Thanks to Michelle and Jo, and to Katie,just because.

Last Night

* * *

Temptation. It was what this damn journey was all about. In his head, the voice of the ring whispered gently: I can help you. I can help all of Gondor if you will only help me. He subliminated it ruthlessly.  
"We should make camp here." A melodic voice floated on the wind. A temptation less easily subliminated. The elf known as Legolas moved lightly, making no footprints in any terrain. His blonde hair stirred gently in a breeze Boromir could not feel. He was beautiful beyond anything he had ever seen; even the famous Arwen Evenstar held no candle to Legolas Greenleaf in Boromir's eyes. But then, his eyes had never strayed to pretty maidens, but to the handsome young warriors. He ignored Aragorn's suspicious glances all night, helping Merry and Pippin sharpen their skills with the sword. But he could not avoid the eyes of Legolas. They fixed on him for long minute stretches, making him shiver delightfully. He could tell Legolas watched him with a certain.... interest. It was a temptation far older than that of the ring.

* * *

Legolas kept his eyes ahead the whole way. Partially because his eyes were sharpest, but also, he admitted, to keep his eyes off Boromir. The Gondorian moved the same way Aragorn did, grace hemmed in by mortal form. They would have been great elves, he decided. It was difficult to tear his eyes away. He was exotic, unlike the androgyny of his people; this was someone no one could mistake for a female. As the night wore on, he let his guard down slightly. Gandalf slept sitting up, the hobbits busied themselves with food, and Aragorn sat smoking his pipe. Gimli the dwarf sat warming himself by the fire. Boromir dozed lightly, his lips moved slightly, murmuring in his sleep. Legolas almost tuned in, but decided against it. Better leave well alone. The mortal seemed uncomfortable around him still. He raised his voice slightly and began to sing of home.

* * *

Boromir dreamt of his room in Rivendell. The great silver bed, and the moonlight shining in through the gaps in the trees. He dreamt that Legolas came to him in the night, dressed in silver, glowing from the inside. He kissed his lips gently, in benediction almost. A blessing from a creature of such dazzling beauty. The kiss took a frantic turn, and the silver seemed to melt away, and in Boromir's dreams, the light of Legolas kept him safe from harm.

* * *

Moria was best not thought about. Gandalf fell into shadow, and Legolas' terror in the face of the Balrog was something Boromir wanted to forget.

* * *

Lorien was torture. The Elves all seemed of Legolas' kin, though from what Elrond had said, Legolas from the west, son of King Thranduil of Mirkwood. He had also gathered that Legolas was over two thousand years of age.  
Galadriel looked beautiful, but she roused no fire in him. At his back he could feel Legolas standing poised for anything, gazing at Galadriel. Galadriel's voice sounded gently in his mind. **Your father would not approve of your love of Legolas. An elf, a male elf?

**I find that I care not. He never cared for my taste in mates.

**I see that. Legolas cares not either. He would give what you desire. Protection. Help for Gondor, for he is son of Thranduil, who has many at his disposal, and a buffer against the shadow of the one Ring. In the fall, there were many who fell to the ring. Go to Legolas. Mayhap it will prevent another being lost.

When he felt the Lady's presence leave his mind, he allowed himself to relax.

* * *

The song, the lament for Gandalf, filled Legolas' ears. When Merry asked, he truly did not have the heart to tell him, to repeat the song. His grief was near, pulsing and filling him with sadness. He had abandoned his road clothing, for fine silver garments the lady had kindly provided. He walked down to the lakeside, where Aragorn had said Boromir was. He took a deep breath. He knew the trick of glowing; he was Thranduil's son after all. The Lady Galadriel had told him of Boromir's dreams.  
**You must go to him in this way. Otherwise he will resist what you offer, for in the lands of Man, males loving males is frowned upon. And with that and a mental smile, she had been gone from his head.

* * *

Boromir's conversation with Aragorn had not eased his mind. The Lady's voice still echoed. Go to Legolas.  
He got up, and turned around. Bed and rest would take his mind off this. Maybe he would dream of his elfin prince in sleep.  
He came face to face with Legolas. Who glowed gently as Galadriel had done, dressed in silver, blonde hair blowing in that non-existent breeze.  
He could not find his breath. Then the warm lips touched his, and he no longer needed it. Gentle, long-fingered hands threaded gently through his hair, and an inquisitive tongue explored his mouth. He put his own arms round Legolas, who pulled him close. Boromir had heard tales of Elven men seducing maidens in the forests, dazzling them and leaving them in the morning light. He imagined this was much the same. He let his own tongue wander in Legolas' mouth, enjoyed the crushing embrace, all thoughts of rings and Mordor gone. All he could feel was his lover, holding him close. Legolas broke the kiss.  
He took Boromir's hand, and led him away from the lakeside, up a spiral stair to the chambers of Lorin's inhabitants, where a room was waiting for them.  
Boromir followed unquestioning, though he wondered how much of this Galadriel had planned with Legolas. The room was as beautiful as in Rivendell, but Boromir paid little attention to his surroundings. The silver did not melt away this time. It was Boromir's trembling hands that undressed Legolas, revealing a pale, streamlined body. And his own clothes seemed gone in a flash, so fast and nimble were the fingers of Legolas. And their skin rubbed together as they kissed, and they tumbled backwards onto the bed, kissing and touching as if starved.  
Legolas finally spoke, and Boromir realised that he had not yet spoken at all. "You must be sure of your desires, Boromir. We must keep this a secret, if the quest is to continue unhindered."

"I am sure of what I want. I want you, right now. You should not worry about tomorrow Legolas. One day we must part ways anyway, your people shall depart for the Havens shortly."

Legolas was silent at for a few seconds, kissing Boromir's shoulder. "Yes. Though when the Lady Galadriel and the other Ring-bearers depart, I expect I shall not follow them for some time. I am still too in love with middle-earth and it's forests."

Boromir smiled gently.  
"I should like to see your home. Mirkwood has a reputation as one of the most beautiful lands in middle-earth."

"One day maybe. But now I would like you to kiss me again." He grinned, and looked for a moment   
younger than Boromir.  
Their lips met again, and soon Legolas was straddling his torso, hair wild and skin ruddy. Boromir chuckled.  
"What?"

"I've finally seen an elf lose that fabled composure of theirs!"

He smiled. Legolas leaned down and kissed the smile away, grinding down on his groin.  
He bent down and took one of Boromir's nipples in his mouth, biting and sucking till he cried out. His hand strayed down Boromir's torso, teasing, until he reached his hard length. He kissed him again wildly, with increasing abandon, until he moved his hand and aligned his body with Boromir's. "I thought Elves were really patient."

Boromir gasped.  
"Not this one, not right now."

And he began to thrust, and so they took up the rhythm Legolas set, until they both cried out in completion.  
And there they lay, kissing lazily and dozing until the sun rose in Lothlorien.

* * *

The next day they appeared before anyone else awoke, creeping quietly into their places. Aragorn gave them a suspicious gaze and Legolas a curiously questioning one. Neither the hobbits nor Gimli noticed anything amiss.

* * *

The river was long, but it did not scare Legolas like the sea did, and Boromir's presence was slightly soothing. He did not let his discomfort show, and kept going.

The Creatures had come without warning. They were the something Legolas could not identify. Boromir, Frodo, Merry, Pippin and Sam were nowhere to be seen. Legolas and Gimli had left Merry, Pippin and Sam to help Aragorn with the Creatures.

He had no idea were Boromir was. He just kept firing arrow after arrow in to thing after thing, until he heard the sound of the horn of Gondor. Aragorn was already of and running, pushing Legolas aside, leaving him to deal with the remaining creatures.

By the time Legolas was able to reach the place where Boromir lay, it was too late. His face was pale and lifeless, and Aragorn bent to kiss his fore head.

Boromir had lost his fight with the ring, but had died honourably. All Legolas' efforts had been in vain. Frodo was gone with Sam, and Merry and Pippin had been spirited away by the creatures, which were not Orcs, but yet were strangely familiar.

Galadriel had been too late, so had Legolas. Boromir's body floated down towards the sea Legolas feared so badly.

* * *

**I knew I would lose him. Perhaps even the second our quest was done he would not wish to linger in my arms. Tears rolled down his face. **But I never expected it to be so soon. But, he has escaped the ring's power for once and for all. Perhaps, he decided, it was not all in vain after all.


End file.
